The kiss
by Jayden111
Summary: Majin buu askes a girl to kiss him in his fat form, as seen on tv, and this one does it, and when buu finds her in trouble later in the day, he saves her, but then the evil buu absorbs him... what then?


Majin Buu fic

This fic goes about a girl who is in the city when the fat Buu rampaged it. (if you watched the episode where Buu wanted the girl too kiss him, you'll understand.)

Then he comes too this girl sitting against a buildind, then he asked as usually his questions and she answers a bit diffrent than the girl on the tv.

Chapter 1

"AAH! It's BUU!" A guy on a motorcicle yelled as he stopped all trafic. Everyone got out of there cars and started running. Buu enjoying himself alot, since he just killed Babidi, pulled in his breath and blasted them with it. He laughed as he did it the second time, he then landed and looked at all the people hiding behind the ruins of the former city. Buu let out a weird laugh as he did a weird dance then charged forward into a bunch of people, killing all of them instantly. Buu then speed through another few people and then building until he came to a girl sitting against a bulding, reading a magazine. She looked up and then continued to read. "Girl not scared of Buu?" He asked as he walked closer to her. "Yes, girl not scared of Buu." She said to him, using his type of talking. "Girl think Buu sexy?" (Yes, Buu did ask that on the TV.) Buu asked her and she looked up again. "Ravishing." She said then looked down again reading. "You give Buu a smooch?" Buu asked as he stretched out his lips to her face. (Yes, he even did that on TV.)

The girl stood up and kissed Buu on the cheek then smiled. "Happy?" She asked, and Buu seemed overjoyed. "Now on lips, now on lips!" Buu yelled and she quickly gave him a peck on the lips. "He grinned evilly and then said. "Buu let girl live, yes, yes?" Buu said as he danced around the street as usually. "Yes Buu spare girls live." Buu said as he still danced around. "Buu go now, bye bye girl." Buu took of and she waved goodbye.

"He was rather sweet. So childish, it was almost like kissing a little brother or something..." She said as she got up and walked to the next city, with her magazine.

"Buu build house for Buu." Buu said as he started to rip pieces of the city apart to build his own home, after a while he was finished, house complete with toilet, bedroom, bathroom and even an kitchen. "Buu's house finish..." Buu went and made himself a nice and cozy bed, when he heard something outside. "COME OUT BUU, YOU COWARD. HAHAHAHA." A childish voice yelled, and then it suddenly took off. "Who called Buu?" Buu asked as he peeked out of the window to see. "Huh, huh?" Buu said as he looked around him but saw nothing. As Buu was just about to return to his nap he heard a devastating scream from the city. Buu, who were curious, went to see. As Buu flew to the noise, he saw the girl from earlier. She was mourning about something in her arms, crying. Buu looked on, wondering what happened and then he saw the girl get up and walk to the 2 guys standing there with rifles. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY CAT!" she yelled in anger as she walked torwards them, and then a gunshot went off and she fell too the ground, her arm bleeding. She then got up and walked closer to them, and then another gunshot went off, Sending her flying even further. "GIRL HURT, BUU ANGRY!" Buu blew of steam then speeded torward the 2 guys, walked to them slowly as they shot him, but the bullets just bounced of his stomach. When Buu reached them he killed them instantly and then turned to the girl, lying passed out on the ground with a cat in her arm. "Girl okay?" Buu asked but got no reply. Buu picked her up and flew too his house, he gently put her down on his bed and started to heal her then the cat in her arms, but neither would awoke, even thought they were healthy, it was shock most probely. The first one to awake was the cat, who let out a long meowe. And 1 hour after that she awoke. "Girl okay?" Buu asked again, as he saw her awoke. "Huh?" She asked confused as he looked around then saw her cat nibbling her shirt. "STRIPE!" She yelled as she hugged the cat. "But how?" She asked Buu and he answered. "Buu healed, Buu healed." He said wobbeling around out of joy. The girls face lightened up and grabbed Buu out of joy, hugging him. Buu put his arms around her as he hugged back, which he couldn't do very good, since he had big chubby hands and arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said and she then quickly gave Buu another kiss on the cheek. "So what girls name?" Buu asked. "O it's Felica." She said as he blew her black hair away from her even darker eyes. As Buu and the girl played with the cat and chatted a bit a mysterious being was forming from the steam Buu blew of earlier. And then finaly it apeared to be a thin and evil brown Buu. "Buu sense something outside, Buu go see." Buu said as he stepped up followed by the girl. "AAH, WHAT IS IT!" The girl yelled frightened as she hid behind Buu. Buu, who were got angry, sped torward his evil counterpart. And at the end the evil Buu ate Fat Buu and transformed. "NO! BUU!" She yelled as she saw him get eaten. She walked over to the new one, who were still forming. She waited pasiently for him to form. When he did she snapped at him. "YOU GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND, THIS INSTANT!" She yelled as she tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hand. She now for the first time got a look at him. He was tall and thin, but still looked like Buu, but he was diffrent, his voice and attitude changed alot. "Is that all we were? Friends?" Buu asked her as he smiled. "You cannot be Buu, he was diffrent!" She yelled as she tried to slap him again, but he grabbed her other hand aswell. "You forget he is part of me, I feel what he felt, and at this moment I feel the urge to eat candy." Buu said as he licked his lips. "Are you going to eat me?" she asked him and he shook his eat. "No, no I don't eat 'friends'." He then pressed her against the wall as he whispered into her ear. "Do you perhaps want to be more than friends?" He asked her as he gave her a little kiss on the neck for the first time, she shivered and then felt herself melting under him. "Uh, I-I..." She was lost for words so she just thought of somthing. "Maybe?" She said and then relaxed a bit. "Well I do..." He said as he kissed her on the neck again, and she shivered worse than before. "Buu, you're not Buu, you're skinny and longer..." She said and he smiled. "Now, now? Isn't that an improvement?" He asked her and she nodded. "Yes, you do look, alot, better." She commented and Buu grinned widely. "Thank you dear..." He said as he picked her up and flew to his little house. "What are you doing, did I tell you that I'm not too fond of heights?" She screeched as she put her head in Buu's shoulder to avoid the highness they were at. "You afraid of heights?" He asked her as he went higher. "I think my way sounded better... Now take me down...!" She pleaded to him, as she held him around his arm, to avoid falling. Buu then held her around her waist, to secure she won't all then speeded into his little house. "See, you're save." he said as he put her down on the bed. "Now, tell me why did you bring me here?" She asked him and then he went ontop of her and smiled. "To do this..." He kissed her, and she gasped in suprise, but then kissed back. The kissing turned into french kissing after a short while. Buu, while kissing her, pulled down the one strap of her shirt, she didn't notice anything until it was nearly off. When she saw it, she didn't immediately snap, but then she hid, and sat up as she pulled her tops straps up again. "Buu, I can't do this now." She said , and Buu sat up. "Afraid?" He asked as he grinned at her. "No... Yes... I don't know..." She said and Buu pulled her in under him. "I promise to be gentle..." Her eyes widened and she wanted to refuse again, but couldn't. Buu kissed her on her shoulder then to her neck and then on her mouth. He kissed her for quite awhile, making no atempt to get her naked or something. "So are you ready now?" He asked her, and she who was breathing a bit more rapidly than before nodded. Buu was about to take of her one strap when something from outside caught his attension. "BUU, COME OUT HERE, I'M READY TO FIGHT YOU!" The same childish voice as before yelled. Buu stood up and wiped his mouth. "I'll be back in a while..." Buu stood up and Felica looked throught the small round windows in Buu's house, she saw a little boy standing there.

Gotenks looked so brave until he saw Buu changed, "You changed...?" He asked afraid and suprised. "See you haven't." Buu replied as he walked to him slowly, forming a ball of energy in his hand. "NO, NO BUU, ONE more step and I blow up your little house there!" Gotenks yelled as he fired up his own attack. "Go ahead, the house means nothing to me." Buu said and Gotenks fired it. 'No, wait FELICA IS IN THERE!' Buu cried out in his thought, he jumped infront of the blast, blasting himself to bits. When Buu reformed he looked as Gotenks had various blasts all around him. "Whatever is in that house, that you stole or took, that's any importance to you is about to be blasted to bits!" Gotenks yelled as he threw them all to the house. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH HUMANITY!" He yelled and Buu's eyes widened as he saw the blast head torward her. "NO!" He yelled as he teleported into the house, and quickly covered her with his entire body. "What's going on!" She yelled so that he could hear her. "Nothing, but this guys going to pay..." Buu said angerily as he still covered her and her cat under him. When the smoke cleared Gotenks was happy. "O yeah, O yeah." He said as he danced around the ski like an idiot. "DIE!" Buu yelled as he charged up to Gotenks hitting him in the head. Gotenks flew over to him and rubbed his head. "Sooo, did I destroy it?" He asked as he continued to rub his head, and smiling. "No, I happened to save it first." And just then Gotenks fired a blast, Buu was wasn't prepared for this couldn't get to her in time. "NO!" Buu charged torward the house, but coudn't make it in time. When he got there he found she was lieing there under the rubble, unconcious or worse, dead. He flew down to see wether see was okay, but Gotenks blasted him in the back. "NO, WAIT!" He yelled angerily as he wanted to go see. But Gotenks kept blasting him. Buu endured the attacks, but then Gotenks fired an Kamaihamaiha at him, which blasted him to bits again. He reformed then yelled. "Can't you wait!"

Gotenks smiled and answered. "Did I destroy it?" He asked proudly. Buu frowned. "You mean did you kill it..." Gotenks eyes grew wide. "Kill it? What do you mean kill it!" Gotenks yelled. "You had a hostage in there!" He yelled and Buu frowned again. "NO, NO HOSTAGE!" Buu went down and Gotenks allowed him too. He went to her and felt for a pulse, but there were none. His eyes widened and he felt again, but nothing. He flew up to Gotenks, a tear was in his eyes, hardly noticeble, but it was there. "Have you ever killed a human before in your live?..." Buu asked as the tear finaly slipped down his cheek. "Aah, Buu crying? And no not without a good reason. And if I do I wish them back. Buu grabbed him by his jacket thing and shook him. "You wish back, YOU WISH HER BACK!" Gotenks looked stunned. "Her?" He now understood why Buu was crying sortof. Buu flew down to her and picked her up, then flew up to Gotenks again. "WISH HER BACK!" He looked angry, real angry. "What do I get out of this?" He asked and Buu yelled at him. "ANYTHING!" Gotenks thought for a moment. "Hmm, you leave earth alone and live in peace?" He asked and Buu nodded. "Anything!"

Just then the fusion seperated. "O no!" They both said but then Trunks calmed. "But he said he won't hurt us if we wish her back, right Buu." Buu was looking at them, angry. "I'm still going to make you pay, for killing her in the first place!" Buu yelled at them. "If we promise to rebuild your house or even buy you a better one?" Trunks asked Buu. Buu thought for a moment then answered. "Fine, but I WANT a house, and a nice one, or I'm comming after you." Buu said and Trunks told him to take the girl with them. Buu just told them to wait, so he got the cat and took of after them...

Chapter 2

"Buu, we found all the dragonballs, but there's only one problem... If she was wishen back before we won't be able too wish her back to this realm." Trunks said, as he secretly took the dragonball radar from his mother and then searched for it. "She wasn't wished back before I'm sure of it." Buu said as he motioned for Trunks to hurry up. "I hope my mother doesn't find out about this..." Trunks said and then Goten grinned funny and answered back to Trunks plea. "O see will, you see when the dragon's summoned then the sky goes dark..." Trunks freaked, but when Buu gave him a weird look he continued. "I'm so getting grounded for this..." Trunks called the dragon, and as Goten said, the sky turned dark and a gaint dragon appeared. "Shenron, I wish that uh, Felica, the girl Majin Buu likes, be returned to this realm alive!" Trunks yelled amd then there was a flash of light after the dragon said it could be done. "Where am I?" Felica asked her as she looked around and then saw 2 kids and Buu. "What happened... I had this weird dream of a gaint big guy, named King Yema sending me the a planet or something. Trunks and Goten laughed softly to them self. "I don't think that was a dream..." Goten softly chuckled. "Yeah, no joke..." Trunks laughed back. "Felica..." Buu said as he looked at her looking around, she snapped her look at him and then walked to him. "Why am I here? Last time I was in your little house thing." She said and Buu frowned. "They killed you and I wished you back." He said, Felica looked at the boys then she noticed the dragon. Her eyes went white and she fell to the ground, but Buu caught her. "I shall be going now boys, but not before Trubks direct me to my new house..." Buu said to Trubks and Goten. "Okay, follow me..." Trubks said as he took of of, followed by Goten and Buu.

They fianlly aroived in a enclosed part of the foods, a cottage house, rather big but coazy. "Is this okay Buu?" He asked Buu and he nodded, but now you leave, before I lose my temper for what you did to my former house..." Goten and Trnuks sped away quickly.

Buu went into his house and putted Felica down on the couch. "Are you awake?" He asked her and she turned into the couch. "I take that as a no?" Buu walked around the house, and was pleased at how well it looked. "Not too bad, better than my one..." Buu went to sleep aswell, since he was feeling a bit tired from the day's nonsense. He awoke a few hours later by a scream. He sat up trying to get his bearing and then he realised who were screaming. "FELICA!" He ran to the sittingroom, but when he found her she was held by 4 guys. "Dude, your Buu costume can't scare us! We now he's not around here. "What do you prefer, choclate or candy?" He asked the guys as he walked closer. "Neither..." The guy smiled then shot, but Buu caught the bullet and crunched it in his hand. Then Buu smiled but Buu was suprised when Felica kicked the guy holding her in the niggers. "LET ME GO, YOU USELESS BITCH!" She hit him in the face, and broke his nose, then ran to Buu. Buu looked at her stunned but then pushed her in behind him. Buu walked to the guys and turned them into jawbreakers then picked them up and ate one. "Want one?" He asked her, but she shook her head. "I prefer other candy, you know not human candy..." She said and Buu smiled. "That was brave what you did to that guy. He could've killed you..." Buu gulped down the last 3 jawbreakers. "I know, but I'm not scared of many things, they don't scare me." She said as he rubbed her cat on the back. "You were'd even scared of me..." He said as he walked closer to her. "Ofcourse not, you looked so cute, when you were big anf fat. like a little child." She said and Buu smirked. "And now...?" he asked and she thought then answered. "Bigger, thinner, older, stronger, cuter and much longer..." She said as she looked up at him, too think I was longer than you in your fat form, now you're much longer than me.


End file.
